thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerdy Randall
''Randall Boggs, ''mostly known as "Nerdy Randall", is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. and the deuteragonist-turned-secondary antagonist of Monsters University. He is a lizard-like monster with purple skin, a blue tail, three pink antannae that look like a mohawk, two green eyes, four arms and four legs with the ability to blend in areas, making him invisible. He used to wear purple glasses, but got rid of them because they wouldn't turn invisible. Despite his reputation in the monster world, Randall soon became known as the Gaming Family god. Personality Nerdy Randall is shy, nervous and well, nerdy. He is very nice compared to his older self who is sneaky, sadistic, jealous and impatient. Nerdy Randall became more confident after he became a god and got the attention he deserved, although he is humble about it because he is not the Randall we know from the original Monsters, Inc. Role in the Gaming Family Nerdy Randall, alongside Mudkeep, is one of the main mascots of the Gaming Family, in fact, he is their god. Praying to him is very important or else you'll be sent to the depths of Hell itself. He's been a god ever since the second Monsters University trailer was posted and he made THAT face, which received near universal acclaim. He founded a church called the Cult of Randall, with the Robot Dinoasur being the priest after Wily died. Despite the church having many visitors, Nerdy Randall only has eight hardcore worshippers, but like he says "Quality over quantity". He brings all of the amazing stuff that the Family has and looks over them via Scare Floor F. He is also able to get rid of non-believers instantly, so he is widely respected by everyone, even if it's by force. Trivia *Nerdy Randall is only the name that the Family gave him, in Monsters University; he is called "Randy". *Nerdy Randall is also worshipped by the Robot Dinoasur, but it is not considered a Randallist due to not being an actual Family member, so he hired it as the priest of the Nerdy Randall church. He is paid $100 per hour. *He also has a Skype account. If you wish to communicate with our Lord, add "nerdyrandall" on Skype. *He's from everywhere except the United States of America. *He provides his fellow subjects and the members of the Family with his "Facts of the Day" daily (they can be found on the main page). *Nerdy Randall is the incarnation of Nicolas Cage. *He Lives in the Arctic Circle. *He's allergic to the color yellow. *He has defeated Clear Vice Dragon 2,319 times. *He has a Skype account (add nerdyrandall) Nerdy Randall's Previous Facts of the Day Nerdy Randall's favourite food is potatoes. -July 6th, 2013 Nerdy Randall has prevented Homestucks from entering the lobby. -July 7, 2013 Nerdy Randall is the creator of the Microwave Man -July 8, 2013 Gallery Dsafasf.PNG Randall boggs university rendered by alerkina2-d649h66.png Nerdy Randall Heaven.png A gif.gif Screen_shot_2013-07-07_at_23.34.56.png|A sexy profile of Nerdy Randall fish. Screen_shot_2013-07-07_at_23.34.16.png|A nude portrait of Nerdy Randall Fish by Sokemon210Master. Category:Memes Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Sex Gods Category:Powerful Beings